Una nueva busqueda
by clea everlasting
Summary: Orphen tendra que adentrarse en un nuevo viaje, pero esta vez las cosas serán muy distintas. Actualizado con el CAPITULO 6.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Cáliz 

Cl: qué bonito! El paisaje es precioso!

Or: Clea! No nos entretengas, tengo mucha prisa, y no puedo perder el tiempo de esta manera, con una cría como tú.

Cl: qué? O.O

Or: no debiste venir..

Cl: Hechicero antipático!

Or: Malcriada!

Siguieron tiempo discutiendo, hasta que finalmente ambos dejaron de hablarse.

Mag: maestro, ya estamos cerca. Pero, exactamente de que se trata lo que buscamos?

Or: He oído rumores de que hay un cáliz que te realiza aquello que pidas, cualquier cosa. ( Me encanta el relato del Santo Grial; aunque no es este cáliz).

Mag: Cree realmente que existe?

Or: eso espero, porque la espada de Baltanders no puede volver a estar completa, la gema de yigabrios desapareció, parece que se desvaneció. Y guardo las esperanzas en este cáliz para volver a la normalidad a Azalie de nuevo.

Cl: A quien se le ocurre volver a intentar lo de la espada...

Or: ¬¬ No hacen falta tus comentarios brat!

Cl: Eres un hechicero de pacotilla!

Or: y tu un palo de golf!

Cl: te molestas porque sabes que tengo razón!

Or: va!

Mag: maestro..según las coordenadas y el texto que encontró..um..debería estar tras esta colina.

Or: rápido, démonos prisa a ver!

Cl: no corráis tanto!

Or: si no puedes llevar este ritmo no vengas. U.U

Cl: ¬¬ estúpido.

Or: . Hay un templo, quizás la historia sea cierta.

Mag: . me alegro maestro.

Cl: " será pelota" Esperemos a ver si es verdad la historia primero.

Or: ¬¬ aguafiestas.

Los muchachos se acercaron al templo, realmente se veía antiguo, era de gran tamaño y de gran esplendor pues sus columnas y pinturas presentaban una gran riqueza decorativa. En la puerta hay un hueco con forma. Orphen metió allí un objeto que le había costado enormemente conseguir, esto era la llave para abrir el templo, al menos eso aparecía en el texto que llevaban.

Las puertas se abrieron y las antorchas empezaron a encenderse tras esto.

Orphen fue el primero en avanzar por el amplio pasillo, que estaba decorado con estatuas de mármol blanco.

Cl: que hermosas estas figuras!

Or: silencio! No sabemos con que nos podemos encontrar!

Cl: ¬¬ pues deberías tu también hablar más bajo, no crees?

Or: ¬¬

Llegaron al final del pasillo y se encontraron con una gran sala, su techo era una cúpula de cristal desde el que se podía ver el exterior.

En medio de la sala había un gran altar con inscripciones, y encima de este un cáliz de Oro.

Cl se fue a acercar al cáliz.

Or: espera Cl, debemos primero leer la inscripción, sino no sabemos que podemos hacer mal...Magic, crees que podrás traducirlo?

Mag: creo que si, pero tardaré un día.

Or: bueno, entonces será mejor que empieces ya. ...Y tú Clea, no toques nada.

Cl: si, si, ya lo se.

Or: Magic, mientras Clea y yo iremos a ver esto.

Mag: de acuerdo maestro.

Cl: bien!

Pues así, Orphen y Clea fueron a dar una vuelta por ese fabuloso templo, claro que estaban acompañados por Leki, que siempre iba tras Clea.

Orphen abrió una de las puertas que había tras la sala del altar, y se encontró con un grandísimo jardín, había miles de diferentes especies de flores y árboles.

En este caso, Clea no fue la única en maravillarse del místico jardín

Or: mira Clea!

Cl: qué?

Or: esta flor es muy difícil de ver

Cl: que bonita!

Or: es una celium. Es completamente verde, pero en ella se puede observar todas las tonalidades de verdes posibles. ..Ahh! y esta de aquí, es una golem, es del color del oro.

Cl: quedaría preciosa en un vestido!

Or: -.-"

Se encontraron con un banco, y allí se sentaron.

Clea miraba a Orphen, el cual parecía algo nervioso.

Cl: Orphen, no debes estar nervioso (lo decía poniéndole una mano en su pierna), todo saldrá bien.

Orphen se lo agradeció con una sonrisa, realmente los comentarios de Clea cuando el estaba tan desanimado, le venían muy bien. Sino fuese por ella, siempre andaría triste y con la cara de pocos amigos que tenía antes de conocerla.

Cl: Orphen, si pudieras pedir otro deseo, cual pedirías?

Or: Otro?..(se quedó pensando)..realmente creo que tengo todo aquello que necesito.

Cl: no hay nada que desees para ti?

Or: seguir como hasta ahora, viviendo aventuras con vosotros.

Cl: ..para eso no necesitas el cáliz.

Or: y tú Clea, qué pedirías?

Cl: yo?

Or: si

Cl: ..tu siempre te preocupas por los demás, por su felicidad...Pediría que tú fueras feliz. Ya te toca. ( realmente desearía que la persona que amo sea feliz, aunque no sea conmigo) ( Marisa: po yo quiero que me toque la lotería, sacarme la carrera, ahh y el carnet de conducir. Bueno, quisiera encontrar a alguien por quien merezca la pena soñar, alguien realmente especial)

Or: Clea. ( a veces, es tan dulce, a pesar de todo, es una muy buena amiga)

Cl: Bueno vayamos a la sala.

Magic todavía no había descifrado la inscripción ( Mag: ¬¬ dije un día no 20 minutos)

Or: Magic, acuéstate ya, mañana sigues.

Mag: ya me queda poco maestro.

Or: por eso mismo, acuéstate ya.

Esa noche, Orphen tuvo un sueño muy extraño. Primero veía a Clea llorando, viendo eso, quería abrazarla. Luego veía a Blody Agust, y Azalie estaba a su lado. Se despertó bruscamente.

Or: que sueño tan extraño.

Entonces Orphen miró hacia Clea, que dormía en uno de los sacos que estaba a su lado, leki estaba acurrucado al lado de esta. Orphen se levantó y se acercó a ella, se agachó a su lado y acarició su rostro. Or: ( no me gusta verla llorar. Desde que la conozco, Clea está sonriendo, y si no fuera por mí, lo estaría siempre.).

Después volvió a su sacó y acabó quedándose dormido.

Al día siguiente:

Or: Magic como va?

Mag: Con esto ya lo acabo...Qué? no puede ser...

Or: qué dice, dime.

Mag: dice que solo se pueden pedir deseos para otras personas y...

Or: Entonces no hay problema.

Mag: Y..para hacerlo, uno ha de coger el cáliz muy decidido en lo que quiere y beber del agua que saldrá de él tras eso...Pero.. ( tristemente) quien lo haga, tendrá un mal opuesto, provocando la muerte o lo contrario de aquello que se pida. Después desaparecerá. Nada más se puede utilizar una vez.

Cl: eso significa que Orphen podría morir?

Mag: si, Clea

Cl: Orphen, no, no lo hagas, no puedes hacerlo. ( lo decía mientas lo movía de un lado a otro)

Or: Tengo que hacerlo, no terminaría de cumplir mi promesa si no lo hago.

Cl: Orphen por favor, no lo hagas. ( Clea lloraba)

Or: ( Clea..así la vi en mi sueño, es la misma imagen). Voy a hacerlo.

Cl: no puedes estar siempre sacándole las espinas que ella se mete. Es su culpa si otra vez está así.!

Or: ya basta! Tu no me puedes entender, si tengo que morir así será, pero tengo que hacerlo!

Cl: no, no tienes!

Or: Tu no puedes entenderlo, tú no sabes que es el amor, tú que sabrás!

Clea miraba al suelo, sus lágrimas seguían cayendo, pero de forma más abundante que antes.

Cl: ( no puedo permitirlo..) Leki, atácale.

Leki mandó a Orphen de un golpe a la pared de la sala.

Mag: pero Clea, qué haces!

Orphen se levantó algo malherido.

Or: Crees que así lo evitaras?

Cl: No...Perdóname

Clea tomó el cáliz.

Or: no!

Pero ni Magic ni Orphen llegaron a tiempo. Clea se lo había bebido.

Cl: Orphen... Si se que es amar.

Al decir esto, a Clea se le cayó la copa y esta desapareció. Clea empezó a sentir unos dolores muy fuertes. Ni Magic, ni Orphen podían acercarse a ella. Le empezaron a salir alas y acabó convirtiéndose en blody agust.

Tras convertirse en blody agust, salió volando de allí rompiendo la cúpula de cristal.

Or: Noooo, CLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Orphen cayó al suelo de rodillas, no podía dejar de ver lo que había ocurrido, sus lágrimas, sus palabras..y su transformación. No quería creérselo, Clea no podía ser blody agust.. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro cubierto por sus manos.

Magic tampoco sabía qué hacer, solo podía llorar por lo ocurrido.

Leki aullaba desesperadamente.

Orphen golpeó fuerte el suelo con su puño: Clea, juro que te encontraré, y te volveré a tu forma original, lo juro Clea..Espérame.

Nota autora: T.T pobre Clea! Bueno que os parece el nuevo intento de fic. Espero que os guste.. Ah! Aprovecho para deciros que tengo dos web que estoy haciendo de Orphen, una que es un poblado en lycos, que más bien me vale para las imágenes porque no descubro como poner textos, y otra de MSN que marcha mejor, os agradecería que pusieseis allí vuestros fanfic de Orphen o que me dierais permiso para hacerlo yo, sino mandármelos a mi dirección. ( Or: hay que ver como lo aprovechas to. Marisa: ¬¬) La de Msn, es: Orphenelhechiceronegro2es. también os puede salir por: http/es. hay un enlace, en el vínculo de la web de lycos. Bueno, gracias y espero que mis nuevos fanfic os gusten y tb los antiguos que van escribiéndose.

Ahhh! Gracias Cleoru Misumi, por tu review a Huída, me alegró un montón. Y no pienso que estes loca, jajaja. Muchísimas gracias a ti y a todas aquellas personas que me mandáis o me habéis mandado review.

BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2:**

Mag: maestro hacia dónde nos dirigimos esta vez?

Or: me han dicho que al parecer un dragón volador a pasado por aquí cerca y que parecía dirigirse al norte, de modo que iremos hacia allí.

Mag: me pregunto como estará Clea.

Or: ya

Mag: debe ser duro ver que uno se ha convertido en aquello que trataba evitar.

Or: no debió hacerlo, esta niña siempre igual, siempre me da problemas!

Mag: maestro, no lo dice en serio, verdad? Si lo hubiera hecho usted, Clea y yo no podríamos encontrar solos una forma de ayudarle. En el fondo está preocupado por ella.

Or:..ella no sabe como sobrevivir de ese modo, y no tiene habilidades mágicas, podrían intentar algo contra ella. Debemos encontrarla pronto.

Mag: seguro que la encontraremos, no se preocupe maestro.

Or: " Clea siempre me decía eso para animarme ante algo..Clea, se me hace extraño no tenerte a mi lado y saber que es a ti a quien busco...Aquellas palabras..."

Mag: maestro, cuando la encontremos, qué haremos? Lo que quiero decir es que no sabemos como ayudarla

Or: Lo primero es encontrarla porque se sentirá muy perdida y creo que tb deprimida y esta sola ante eso. Y hay que cuidar que no le pase nada.

Cl: " me siento tan extraña en mi propio cuerpo! Cuando toco, cuando me veo...Me he convertido en aquello que llegue a odiar...los que me ven corren por el miedo que les doy y me siento tan sola. Pero..he de pensar que si no lo hubiese hecho, Orphen habría muerto o será ahora él blody agust, y yo no hubiera podido ayudarle. Orphen"

Clea hizo un ruigo o gemido de angustia.

--

Or: Magic! Has escuchado eso?

Mag: si maestro...qué...qué puede ser?

Or: Podría ser ella! Démonos prisa, rápido!

Orphen empezó a correr y de pronto chocó con alguien

X: AH! Es que no miras por donde vas!

Or: no tengo tiempo para perderlo con nadie.

X: qué? Pero si eres Orphen

Or: Coggie

Mag: anda mira con quien ha chocado

--

Cl: arggggggg!

--

Or: Clea!

Y Orphen salió corriendo.

Coggie: eh? Que ocurre?

Mag: es muy largo de contar, sigamos al maestro.

Orphen llegó hasta una cueva y se adentró en ella.

Or: "ojalá seas tú"

Tras profundizar en ella pudo ver a quien hacia esos ruidos.

Or: Clea.!

Cl: " es Orphen, qué..qué hace aquí?"

Or: Clea por favor, escúchame.

Clea estaba inquieta y no paraba de moverse.

Or: por favor no te vayas.

Clea se paró y lo observaba y escuchaba atentamente.

Or: quedate conmigo, encontraré alguna forma de que vuelvas a ser tu.

Clea se miró a si misma, sus manos y se dio la espalda atormentada por el monstruo que se había vuelto.

Or: no Clea, tu..tu no eres un monstruo, eres tu, Clea. Y puedes contar con Magic y conmigo. Somos tus amigos. No tengas miedo de ti ni de nosotros.

Clea se volvio a dar la vuelta e intento acariciar con un dedo el rostro del muchacho que se veía preocupado.

Or: Clea..

Magic y Coggie habían llegado a la cueva.

Coggie: qué? Clea es Blody Agust? Será tonta, mira que hacer eso, solo le da más problemas a Orphen, solo le aporta eso, y encima se ha convertido en un monstruo. Nunca debió viajar con ustedes.

Las palabras que decía Coggie rebotaron en eco por toda la cueva. Cuando Clea escuchó esto apartó el dedo del rostro de Orphen

Or: pero qué?

Y Clea derramó unas lágrimas y salió volando hacia arriba donde había un hueco lo bastante grande para salir volando hacia el exterior.

Or: no! Clea no te vayas!

Pero Clea ya se había ido.

Or: mierda! Ahora que estaba tan cerca.

Magic y Coggie llegaron hasta Orphen

Mag: qué ha pasado maestro?

Or: lo que ha pasado es que era ella y se ha ido.

Orphen miró a Coggie con coraje.

Cogg: por qué me miras asi, Orphen?

Or: se ha ido por tu culpa, por lo que has dicho. Ha rebotado por toda la cueva. Si alguien me molesta y me estorba eres tu!

Orphen salio de la cueva bastante enfadado y malhumorado.

Or: Magic!

Mag: si..

Or: creo que ha seguido el norte, seguiremos hacia alli.

Mag: de acuerdo.

Or: Coggie, nunca has aguantado a Clea, lo se, pero no tienes ningun derecho a decir lo que has dicho, ella siempre me ha ayudado y si esta asi es por eso, por ayudarme. Es la mejor compañera que he tenido. Quería que lo supieras.

Magic y Orphen continuaron su búsqueda, dejando a Coggie atrás.

Or: "Clea, te han hecho daño, con lo que ya estás sufriendo..ahora te sentirás peor, lo se, te conozco y yo no puedo estar a tu lado para reconfortarte con palabras de ánimo. Espero encontrarte pronto"

Magic pudo ver la expresión triste de Orphen

Mag: maestro, ya verá que la proxima vez irá bien.

Or: eso espero, ahora más que antes debemos encontrarla.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap3: **

Mag: maestro ya llevamos dos meses buscándola pero no tenemos ninguna pista..Cómo vamos a dar con ella?

Or: no lo se Magic, pero hay que seguir buscándola, no me daré por rendido.

Mag: yo tampoco maestro, sólo..que espero que no le haya pasado nada

Or: yo tb...("Clea...donde diablos te has metido? Me desespero de no encontrarte y no saber qué será de ti..Todas las noches viene a mi en sueños el recuerdo de lo sucedido..el dolor de tu pérdida...Por qué lo hiciste?..Lo que dijiste..")

Mag: maestro! Mire!

Or: eh? Qué? Debemos darnos prisa ( saliendo corriendo).

Mag: maestro esta zona es de cazadores si es verdad que ella está mucho peligro.. Hacia dónde vamos?

Or: a las montañas que estan cerca, es el único sitio donde puede haberse escondido

--

Or: ya estamos en ellas..

De pronto se escuchó un aullido de dolor.

Or: Clea!

Orphen y Magic se dirigieron hacia donde provenía aquel sonido y se encontraron como ellos temían con unos cazadores que estaban hiriendo a Blody August, el cual a pesar del dolor parecía no querer defenderse y esperar deseoso su muerte.

Or: no! Dejarla en paz! Llamo a las hermanas explosivas!

Hombre: pero qué haces? No ves que es un monstruo?

Or: he dicho que la dejeis!

Mag: no es un monstruo, dejarla en paz.

Hombre: no saben lo que dicen...es peligroso habeis perdido la razón.

Cl: "( muy dolorida) "Orphen..qué..qué hace aquí.." ah!

Otro gemido de dolor sonó de la aparente bestia, que sangraba abundantemente.

Or: Clea!

Orphen se fue a acercar cuando varios hombres se interpusieron entre el y el monstruo.

Or: dejarme pasar!

Hombre: debe morir, no dejaremos que ayudes al monstruo

Or: ( muy enfadado y concentrando energia en sus manos) ella no es un monstruo! Espada de luz!

Mag: Yo te reclamo llama blanca de la luz! Maestro yo me encargo de ellos, usted ayúdela!

Orphen consiguió llegar hasta ella, Clea al verlo intentó moverse para salir volando, pero las heridas no se lo permitían.

Or: no Clea...no ves tu estado (dulcemente), no debes moverte..será peor, asi que no huyas. ( Tocándole el rostro al monstruo, que yacía tumbado en el frío suelo).

Mag: maestro ya acabé con ellos, ya puede estar tranquilo -

Or: Curo las cicatrices del declive!

Mag: maestro tarda mucho en cerrarse la herida.

Or: es por su transformación...Está muy herida...Clea.

Otro sonido de dolor se escuchó de la bestia.

Mag: Clea...

Or: tranquila, ten paciencia, te estoy intentando curar.

La hermosa luna llena de aquel momento llegó a ponerse en lo más alto del cielo, en ese momento, salieron unas extrañas luces plateadas del cuerpo del monstruo .

Or: qué está pasando?

Mag: maestro Clea..

El animal, iba cambiando de aspecto y poco a poco se convirtió en el cuerpo de la muchacha tal y como era. La Clea de antes de transformarse en esa carcel de piel gigantesca. Pero aunque se transformó, tb tenía las mismas heridas que su cruel lastre.

Or. - ÚU Clea..

Mag: - ´ÚU

El hechicero se acabó de dar cuenta después de echarle unas miradas, claro, de que la muchacha estaba desnuda ahí tendida y corriendo se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso por encima.

Mag: maestro cómo es esto posible?

Or: no lo se, pero ahora lo más importante son sus heridas.

El joven hechicero aprovechó para curar sus heridas con mucho cuidado.

Or: Clea.. "no puedo creer que la esté viendo ahora mismo, que esté delante de mí.." Ya está, pero no debe moverse mucho son heridas muy profundas.

Orphen acarició la cara de la muchacha que se veía aún dolorida.

Or: Clea..todo está bien..

Cl: soy un estorbo..Además..no es así..solo fue un momento que yo..

Pero la muchacha volvió a brillar con la misma luz y de nuevo y para sorpresa de sus amigos se volvió a transformar en Blody Agust

Mag: pero qué..por qué?

Or: la..la luna llena..habrá sido por eso..

Clea se levantó y se movía

Or: no, no te vayas, escúchame, quedate con nosotros, te ayudaré..Clea, escúchame.

Clea lo miró a los ojos, pero recordó las palabras de Coggie y alzó sus alas difícilmente..

Or: No Clea, no lo hagas, tus heridas..

Mag. Maestro por qué no la detiene con un hechizo?

Or: si lo hago sus heridas se abriran y no se curará, no puedo.

Clea se alzó en el cielo..

Or: no Clea..no te vayas..

Mag: y su chaqueta?

Or: eh? -.-¿ Clea.. encima se lleva mi chaqueta..

Cl: -.- (enfadada)

Clea descendió del cielo y se puso enfrente de ellos.

Or y Mag: eh?

Mag: ha vuelto maestro!

Clea tiro la chaqueta de Orphen al suelo y luego la pisó.

Or y Mag: 0.0

Después volvió a irse

Mag: creo que le oyó.00

Or: 0.0 T.T eso veo..mi chaqueta..aunque haya cambiado de aspecto sigue teniendo el mismo temperamento..

Mag: maestro y ahora..

Or: parece que se sigue dirigiendo al norte..me preguntó por qué irá siempre al norte

Nota de autora: lo mismo me pregunto yo -.-¿ pero todavía no lo se... Bueno, pues Clea parece que recupera su aspecto las noches de luna llena cuando esta está justo arriba del firmamento, esto solo dura unos breves momentos. No se sabe por qué todavía aunque lo diré: es por que el caliz se forjó en una noche de luna llena y se le dio forma en ese preciso momento en el que la luna está en esa situación. De modo que pierde poder en ese preciso momento dejando ver asi a la muchacha, que por qué pierde y al contrario no es su momento de mayor poder? Pues - porque en ese momento es el momento en el que el deseo hacia los demas es más fuerte y recordando que los deseos no pueden ser egoístas, pues digamos que es un momento en el que el propio deseo se apiada de aquel lo pidió...no se explicar muy bien la idea...porque ni yo misma me aclaro.. Bueno espero que algo os haya aclarado, y tb que os guste este capítulo. Un beso y espero que pronto continue con este fic u otro, bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4 

Clea se habia llevado volando bastante tiempo, mientras se ocultaba por las nubes. Habia llegado a un paisaje que podria servirle de escondite, su multitud de árboles de altura y que fuese un lugar al que pocos tomaban de paso le venia perfecto. Aún lágrimas caian por aquellos grandes ojos, mucho más grandes de lo que alguna vez fueron. Sentia dolor, ella sabia que Coggie tenia razón, ella estorbaba, siempre lo habia hecho, y le daba problemas, pero aún asi, no se arrepentia de lo que habia hecho, ella queria su felicidad, lo demás no importaba. Y apoyándose en el frio suelo intento dejar ir a ese cuerpo irreconocible, intentando que sus penas se fuesen.

--

Orphen y Magic anduvieron mucho tiempo rumbo al norte.

Mag: maestro..cree que vamos bien en esta dirección?

Or: no lo se Magic, ella podria haber cambiado de dirección, pero tengo la corazonada de que no lo ha hecho.

Mag: espero que este en lo cierto.

Or: yo también.

Leki: um T.T

Or: la echas de menos, no, Leki? No te preocupes ( dijo mientras se habia agachado y lo acariciaba) la volverás a ver.

--

Dos años después...

Un hechicero cubierto por una capa desquebrajada junto a su aprendiz y un dragón lobo, atravesaban un pueblo, cuando decidieron entrar en una posada. El joven aprendiz decidio ser él quien se acercase a la barra, necesitaban tomar algo, no podian seguir andando sin rumbo y sin tomar algo fresco. Debian relajarse un poco y pensar.

Mg: maestro, habra alguna manera de hacerla volver a su cuerpo? ( pregunto el aprendiz mientras se sentaba tras poner las bebidas en la mesa)

Or: tiene que haber alguna...pero ahora pienso en que recupera su aspecto las noches de luna llena, seguramente sea eso, aunque no la hemos vuelto a ver para comprobarlo, desde hace dos años que no la encontramos, aunque sabemos que sigue viva, por lo que oimos por los alrededores por los que pasamos.

Mg. Ya veo..dos años han pasado.

-

Para Clea el tiempo parecia pasar muy distinto, dos años, quien le hubiese dicho que solo habian pasado dos años le haria reir pensando que era una broma, por lo menos cinco debian haber pasado. Cada vez era más pesado y solo deseaba que acabasen con su sufrimiento. Pero no se atrevia a buscar la salvación de su tranquilidad, habia soñado con su difunto padre, pidiéndole que aguantara, que ella era fuerte..Le habia dicho tantas cosas, sabia que era un sueño pero tambien sabia que su padre pensaria lo mismo y si pudiese hablarle eso le diria.

Habia empezado a atardecer y observaba como jugaban los tonos anaranjados con los oscuros que avecinarian la noche en unas horas, y mientras lo observaba su cuerpo cambió. Se fue introduciendo en el lago que habia delante de ella, mientras su largo pelo que habia crecido en estos dos años empezaba a mojarse junto a su cuerpo. Algunas veces recuperaba su cuerpo, no entendia por qué, pero en ocasiones se llevaba dos dias con su cuerpo habitual, mientras otras era por escasos momentos.

Intento no pensar en eso, y disfrutar del que fue su cuerpo durante tanto tiempo, ese cuerpo que a veces ni recordaba tener. Se miró la mano, mientras intentaba quedarse con aquella imagen para no olvidarla, no olvidar como era, o como habia sido en aquel tiempo. Esta vez, por cuanto lo disfrutaria de nuevo? Fue en un momento como ese en el que le mando una carta a su familia, diciendo que no se preocuparan por ella. Pero se sentia sola en la mayoria de los dias, en aquel monstruo en el que se habia convertido, todo..por amor. Un amor no correspondido y que nunca lo sería. El hechicero siempre la habia visto como un estorbo, como una cria..ella era consciente de eso pero, sus sentimientos no eran los mismos, ella habia tomado aquella decisión en aquel instante y no se arrepentia de ello, nunca lo haria, aunque hubiese deseado mejor suerte y que le regalasen con la muerte en vez de esto.

Miró la luna que se reflejaba en el lago, aquella luz de perlas que la inundaba como si puede borrar su dolor por un momento..

Cl: Orphen.. ( susurro la joven)

-

Orphen y Magic habian acampado, a pesar de que Orphen se habia empeñado en seguir un poco más. Llevaba dos años buscándola y aún estaba más desesperado que lo que habia estado buscando a Azalie antes de conocerlos a Magic y a ella. Orphen sabia que Clea escapaba de ellos, no queria que diesen con ella y eso lo hacia bastante difícil. Era todo muy distinto a su búsqueda anterior. Puso sus manos cerca del fuego que Magic habia creado, porque su maestro habia estado ido en sus pensamientos, a pesar del calor sentia frio, un frio provocado por el miedo, por el arrepentimiento. Recordaba todo, los sueños no le regalaban la tranquilidad que no tenia de dia. No podia olvidar aquellas lágrimas, aquella disculpa y..aquella copa callendo de sus manos, aquellas manos suaves. Sus ojos se abrieron y cerraron por un momento, como si el hechicero quisiese que todo hubiera sido un sueño, o una pesadilla mejor dicho. Volvio a abrir sus ojos y miro a su aprendiz, Magic habia seguido la misma búsqueda que él, acompañándolo para rescatar a su amiga, pero como podria rescatarla a pesar de encontrarla? No habia respuesta aún, pero la habria? Ese pensamiento se pasaba a menudo por su mente, temia la respuesta, pero aún asi, seguiria.

Pensaba en aquellas ultimas palabras, la ultima vez que la escuchó, parecia entenderlas pero no estaba seguro, tan simples y tan complejas para él, era por que venian de ella? De aquella chiquilla? Él La echaba de menos, como notaba su ausencia. Estos dos años habian sido frios, faltaba algo que solo ella podia dar a aquellos dias, su humor, su genio, sus enfados, su sonrisa.

Se escucharon unos pasos que hizo salir al hechicero de sus pensamientos. Se levantó rapidamente para mirar junto a su aprendiz quien era el dueño de aquellos pasos. Para su sorpresa era Hartia.

Har: Kiliranshero

Or: Hartia, qué haces aquí?

Har: es urgente ( dijo tristemente y con miedo a hablar lo que venia a contar)

Mag: urgente?

Or: habla.

Har: Ha llegado a oidos de la torre la existencia de un nuevo Blody August.

Or: no es un..( decia alterado del apuesto muchacho)

Har: lo se, Kiliranshero! ( dijo tan alto como su ofensor le habia atacado con palabras) pero, la torre no quiere dejar suelto por aquí a..a ese ser..

Mag: a qué te refieres hombre gamba?

Or. Es muy sencillo Magic, la Torre planea borrar los rastros de ese tipo de hechiceria,

Mag: borrar? Pero maestro eso signifi..

Or. Matarla, les da igual quien sea.

Hart: he intentado que no tomasen esa decisión pero no he podido hacer nada, los ancianos..

Or. Son unos cobardes, que actuan contra alguien indefensa, Clea no les ha hecho nada!

Har: lo se amigo. Hay rumores de que se puede encontrar oculta en las afueras de un pueblo que se llama Farlio. Te aconsejo que la encuentres antes que ellos, si se algo te avisaré, es mejor estar a su lado para enterarse de todo, haré lo que pueda.

Or. Te lo agradezco Hartia.

Hartia se fue tan pronto como aparecio.

Mag: maestro no pueden hacer eso! ( decia esaltado el aprendiz) es Clea, no pueden!

Or: si que pueden, a ellos les da igual matarla, primero intentaron acabar con Azalie y no se han procupado por ponernos impedimentos, hiriendo a quien se pusiese en su contra, y ahora, planean matar a Clea, no lo voy a permitir!

N/A: Bueno, siento muchísimo la tardanza en actualizar, y encima hay fics que tebnia adelantados y no encuentro donde los tengo grabados, los guarde en un disco junto a otras cosas para hacer espacio en el ordenador y ahora no doy con ellos T.T Seguramente no dure mucho este fic, aunque lo iba a hacer algo más largo decidi acabarlos en varios capitulos más. La cosa se pondrá interesante, al menos eso creo -

Gracias como siempre a quienes leen mis fics, nos veremos en otro capitulo!


	5. Chapter 5

N/a: Bueno, decir que esta serie no me pertenece. Si lo hiciera no estaria aquí haciendo un fics eso es de sentido comun, no veo la necesidad de ponerlo pero bueno -.-"Gracias a aquellas personas que me animan, por reviews, por mi web, por messenger. Si njo fuese por esas personas seguramente hubiera tardado aun mas de lo que lo he hecho en actualizar, si es que lo hubiera actualizado.

Os animo a escribir, sobre todo por vosotros.

No me gusta mucho como quedo el capitulo, pero es que lo tenia que dejar ahí, en el siguiente viene ya lo mejor - Un saludo a todos!

Capitulo 5

Mag: Maestro, ya no queda mucho por llegar a Farlio.

Or: ya casi estamos.

Mag: maestro, si la torre prentende..prentende..cómo los pararemos? Las anteriores era diferente, Azalie usaba magia pero Clea..ella..

Or: los dentendremos, no importa como.

Mag: si maestro ( dijo el joven aprendiz tan decidido como su maestro)

--

Clea estaba escondida en un bosque que habia en los alrededores de la ciudad, el rumor de las maldiciones que caian en ese bosque, le habia servido para que ningun humano se adentrase en el. Rumores que empezaban a tomarse como ciertos tras que de vez en cuando se escuchasen sonidos extraños y terroríficos salir de el.

El tiempo habia pasado y sus agañas de continuar flaqueaban de vez en cuando. Todo era muy difícil. Aunque cada vez perdia más poder el Caliz, no sabia por que era esto, pero sus transformaciones se hacian cada menos tiempo. A pesar de ello, era imposible actuar con normalidad cuando volvia a estar en su forma real, ya que podria transformarse de nuevo en cualquier momento y asustar a los habitantes. Pero esta vez, ella era Blody August

--

Orphen y Magic ya estaban en el pueblo, Orphen se detuvo a pensar en que lugar estaria Clea de encontrarse en el. Y su mejor opcion era el bosque de la maldición.

Miraba a varios lados, observando detenidamente, quizas ellos estuviesen ya alli. Los hechiceros de la torre enviados podian haberse adelantado a ellos y eso era lo que más temia. Hartia habia conseguido retrasarlos lo suficiente para que Orphen pudiese llegar antes, aunque esto, el no lo sabia.

Magic busco alojamiento junto al maestro, sabiendo ya donde se hospedarian, Orphen decidio dejar a su alumno o ya mejor dicho compañero, con varios asuntos a tratar, mientras el procederia a adentrarse en los alrededores para comprobarlo todo.

--

Llegó a aquel bosque maldito, no tanto como su vida según el penso.

Y alli, en medio de los arboles y el soplar del viento, estaba ella.

Se quedo mirándola con sospresa, por fin, la habia encontrado en estos dos largos años. Se acerco con sigilo para que ella no percatase su presencia.

Or: Ha costado mucho encontrarte Clea.

Clea se sorprendio y se quedo mirándolo, era Orphen, la persona de la que ella estaba enamorada. Se notaba que habia madurado en este tiempo en el que no se habian visto.

No sabia como reaccionar, aunque su cuerpo queria huir y su corazon sanar.

Or: Me he hecho una promesa y es ayudarte. Ya sabes que tengo que cumpliar mis promesas como sea.( Dijo con una sonrisa.)

Cl: "Orphen"

Pero la tranquilidad que tenian no duro mucho, se encontraron rodeados de pronto de hechiceros encapuchados y estos empezaron a usar hechizos contra ella. Orphen intentaba repelerlos todos y dejando K.O a mas de uno, pero eran demasiados, Orphen hacia lo imposible por ponerla a salvo, pero solo provocaba heridas en su piel bronceada.

Con mucha dificultad logro acabar con casi todos, pero su sangre caia por su brazo, y no solo su brazo, habia servido de mucho la barrera que habia invocado de hilos de luz para proteger a Clea. Pero su cuerpo malherido lograba mantenerse en pìe con dificultad.

Un hechizo fue directo a Clea ya que la barrera se habia acabado rompiendo. Orphen se puso en medio, recibiéndolo casi en su totalidad. Clea grito como nunca la verlo y como pudo lo cogio y salio volando dejando tras de si los rayos y hechizos que les lanzaban en el aire, su piel era dura y las heridas no le impedían poner a salvo a aquel hombre que desde hacia tantos años le habia robado el corazon.

--

Se encontraban en una cueva, Orphen estaba desmayado a causa de las heridas. Pero habia sido atendido como pudo por ella. Por surte ese dia habia luna llena y habia recuperado su cuerpo de forma breve. Se quedo mirándolo mientras este dormia. Y acaricio su rostro.

Orphen sintio como unas manos suaves le acariciaban en erostro y como unas suaves palabras parecian escaparse hasta sus oidos, diciendo su nombre.

Orphen abrio un poco los ojos pues le costaba aun hacerlo. Parecia que la veia, a ella, pero su rostro delicado parecia más lleno de luz, más hermoso, aunque la imagen algo borrosa no le dejaba ver con claridad. Tras susurrar el nombre de ella, volvio a caer dormido.

--

Se habia vuelto a despertar y vio cerca de el a Blody Ausgust. Se dio cuienta de que estaba con vendas y tapado, alguien lo habia curado, pero no parecia haber nadie a su alrededor que pudiera hacerlo, entonces comprendio que no fue un sueño, habia sido ella.

Se puso en pie ya sin dificultad, y termino de curarse con su hechizo, uno de los mas utiles.

Or: Gracias.

Fue lo unico que alcanzo a decir

Después de un rato de silencio, volvio a hablar.

Or: ahora que estamo juntos habra que buscar una solucion a lo que pasa. Um..debe haber alguna forma de volverte a la normalidad.

Clea lo miro con duda.

Or: sabes..Leki te echa de menos.

Estuvo un rato conversando de tantas cosas que habian pasado estos dos años, atento de que ella parecia escucharlo. Pero la tranquilidad no era algo que se les permitiera cuando se encontraban. Un hechicero que seguro andaba con más, alzo la voz, diciendo que se entregara.

Orphen se levantó dispuesto a salir de aquella cueva y enfrentarse a sus enemigos, pero Clea lo paso y lo empujo hacia atrás.

Or: pero que haces Clea?

Orphen volvia tomar su camino, pero de nuevo ella lo detenia.

Or: no pensaras salir, verdad? tu no puedes hacer nada, dejame a mi!

Pero Clea volvio a empujarlo y se dirigio a la salida de la cueva.

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: ¡Hola! Mucho tiempo sin publicar nada de Orphen. Aquí os dejo la continuación.

Clea no podia permitir que Orphen saliese en su defensa, estaba muy herido y si se ponia como escudo para defenderla, seguramente acabaria muerto. Orphen era fuerte pero no era inmortal.

Avanzó hasta la salida, donde muchos hechiceros estaban preparados para enfrentarla y asi eliminar aquella mancha de la Torre.

Orphen le levantó como pudo, mientras gostas de sangre caian por sus dedos al suelo. Se habian abiertos las heridas, pero eso era lo de menos. Clea estaba delante de él a tan solo unos pasos, por fin la habia encontrado, y sin embargo, podia perderla para siempre ante aquellos bastardos. Corrio con las fuerzas que le quedaban para alcanzarla, pero por mucho que lo intento, solo pudo observar como Clea, en el cuerpo de Blody August era atravesado por disparos de magia. Aquel rugido de dolor que escucho no fue nada comparado a lo que vio segundo después, clea volvia a tener su cuerpo, un cuerpo manchado de su propia sangre mientras caia a la tierra y formaba un charco rojo a su alrededor.

Orphen grito en agonia como nunca habia hecho, perdiendo nocion de todo lo que no fuese el cuerpo de Clea ahí tirado.

Los hechieros se alejaron unos pasos, viendo como el hechicero negro se acercabaal cuerpo mientras seguia absorto.

Orphen tomo entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Clea, tenia que curarla , lo intento con un hechizo, pero la sangre seguia derramandose.

Tenia que hacer algo, la habia encontrado, no podia perderla ahora…Clea..tenia que estar bien…volverían a viajar juntos, discutirían y se insultarian…el cumpliria su promesa ayudandola y todo volveria a ser asi.

No podia acabar asi..todo el tiempo buscandola…¿Por qué siempre tenia que meterse en medio la Torre? Lo hicieron con Azalie y ahora con Clea, Clea que era unaz chica inocente, que no tenia magia y no le habia hecho daño a nadie.

Se escucho un grito y después otro con su antiguo nombre. Magic y Hartia se acercaban a la zona cuando lo que vieron les helo la sangre. Magic no podia creerlo y dejo caer de rodillas.

Hartia se acero a Kiliranshero e intento ver si la situación estaba tan mal como parecia.

Hartia, tienes que ayudarme- imploraba Orphen- Clea apenas respira…y..no deja de perder sangre..,mi hechizo no la cura lo suficientemente rápido.

-Kiliranshero…mi magia curativa no puede hacer nada..Clea..está demasiado herida…no podemos hacer nada.

No digas eso!- le contesto Orphen mientras con una de sus manos tiraba de su tunica por el cuello para acercarlo.

Lo siento…pero..

Maestro Hartia..tenemos como mision acabar con esto.- comento uno de los hechiceros que habia herido mortalmente a Clea.

Orphen lo amenazo con la mirada, y se hubiese levantado y dado una paliza si no tuviese a Clea entre sus brazos.

Vuestra misión esta cumplida, no hay forma de que salga con vida, podeis retiraros, dejadle los ultimos minutos de vida- les dijo el pelirrojo

Si, maestro Hartia – y los hechiceros desaparecieron de alli.

Hartia- susurro el hechicero negro- debe haber algo que podamos hacer..entre todos.

Hartia intentaba pensar en algo que los ayudase..pero la presion por el poco tiempo que tenian lo hacia todo más dificl.

Magic se acercó a ellos, no podia dejarse derrumbar, el también tenia que ayudarlos en algo, tenia que ayudar a Clea.

Leki lamia la mejilla de Clea mientras aullaba de verla asi.

Quizás…pero eso no la curara ni..- Hartia no estaba seguro pero..

¿Qués es Hartia? –Orphen no podia dejar pasar cualquier idea.

Es un hechizo complicado, aunque somos tres..no la curara pero nos dará tiempo.

¿Te refieres a Sueño eterno? – exclamo Orphen con sorpresa

Si, la dejara como hasta ahora y podremos buscar alguna forma de curarla, ella permanecera asi hasta que la encontremos. – No se le ocurria otra cosa a Hartia

Esta bien, Magic! Dame una toalla.- Magic corriendo fue buscar la mochila que habia soltado en el camino.

Orphen extendió a Clea en el suelo y le puso una toalla blanca encima, para que no se viese sus partes intimas. Despues acarició a Clea en la mejilla- Clea, espera..no se si seguiras sintiendo dolor mientras este encerrada en el cristal..pero…es la unica forma. Y te prometo que encontrare el medio para ayudarte y que todo sea como antes.

Y asi los tres hechiceros, con mucho empeño y preocupación, lograron formar una tumba de cristales, donde Clea permanecería en suspensión hasta que ellos pudiesen volver y currarla.

Orphen se quedó observando la tumba, se sentia realmente mal, culpable, solo y perdido. La habia encontrado si..pero se habia agravado aún más la situación.

Miro su rostro, ahora tranquilo, en la mejilla habia un rastro de sangre, la peligrosa situación que por segundos dificultaba que sobreviviera le habia impedido limpiar cualquier rastro de sangre. Aún asi, a Orphen le pareció el rostro más hermoso que habia visto nunca.

Un susurro salio de sus labios, se dio la vuelta y se unio a Magic y Hartia, no habia tiempo que perder, tenia que volver cuanto antes. Y cuando lo hiciese, no solo lo susurraria.

N/A: ¿Qué susurró Orphen? Ya lo sabreis. Ú.U

Respecto a mis otros fics, decir que he logrado encontrar algo de "el mañana" y tengo una parte del próximo capítulo de "una necesidad". Como ya bien les he explicado a algunas personas que me enviaron review, desaparecieron muchos fics y capitulos que tenia hecho cuando se me estropeo, y hay que ser gafe, el mismo dia, el disco duro y el ordenador, asi que imposible recuperar algo. Las partes del mañana y una necesidad, las encontre en un disco, que a veces cuando me sobra sitio mete lo que sea para llenarlo.

Sigo muy atareada, oposiciones,trabajo, también pensando como seguir organizando un grupo para ir a Japón..uf..muchas cosas además de eso.

Pero cuando pueda o de vez en cuando, quiero ir subiendo capítulos de mis fics, y no solo de Orphen. También empecé a publicar en One Piece.

Bueno, me despido, ¡un saludo!


End file.
